Ava
by Trixkibbles
Summary: What will happen when the Winchester boys meet a girl who has an unusual family background. There is something about this girl that Dean can't quite place, but is oddly attracted to. Can he keep their relationship professional for the sake of hunting. Sorry suck at summaries, Dean and OC. Rated M for content and future chapters.


_**Author's Note:**_ _I own absolutely nothing in this story except the fabulous Avery Thorne. I haven't written in a loooonnngg time so please be nice ;) And you will notice that I am using songs that don't match up with the first season so we are going to pretend that social media and pop culture is little more advanced then 2005-2006ish. Work with me here mkay?_

Sweat beaded on her tan forehead, her dark brow caught a few drops before they ventured further down her face. A steady delicate hand came up to wipe away the perspiration from her face. The music changing on the radio averted her attention from her pride and joy, a 1970 Plymouth Hemicuda. A sigh escaped from her full lips, she had been working on her baby for hours to make sure it purred just right. She took a moment to scope out her surroundings, her presence attracted some onlookers in the shop. The male onlookers went back to their business with polishing tools and doing bodywork once they realized they were caught. Ave couldn't really blame them, her car was a beauty but she knew it probably had to deal with having a girl like her in this grungy mechanic's garage. A playfully smirk tugged at the corners of her lips as she straightened up and closed the hood of the hemi. The black matte paintjob felt wonderful under her gloved fingertips.

Avery thought about all the other things she needed to do today. Sundays were really her only days off from the hospital, she rolled her shoulders to receive some of the tension. A glance down at her phone confirmed what she had originally thought. "Damn it's already three o' clock," she muttered to herself. She still had to go to the store and clean her apartment then head into work at her second job. Letting out an exasperated sigh she looked around once more not really having the desire to leave, the garage felt like her home away from home. The smell of oil and cleaner assaulted her nose in a way that only a car fanatic would appreciate, it calmed her. The gruff, sweaty middle-aged men knew her well enough from the past three weeks to accept her being there. The warm light from the afternoon sun coming in through the open garage doors clashed with the offensive fluorescent lights that were suspended from the vacant concrete ceiling. When she was satisfied with her glance around she removed her gloves she used when working on the car and climbed into the driver's seat. Her hands felt a little clammy on the leather steering wheel from the gloves. She plugged her phone and turned on one of her favorite artists, Beyonce. The beat of 'videophone' came through the speakers, she laughed at the looks the guys in the shop were giving her as she pulled away.

Fitchburg was a small town but it was a good change from Boston, too much happened with the skin-walker incident a little while back. She looked out to the familiar surroundings of the shops and town folk as she cruised by. She caught sight of something that hadn't seen in the town before. A black old Impala sitting at the intersection, this peeked her interest. What intrigued her more was the two males inside the beautiful piece of machinery. Ave and the other driver made brief eye contact as she passed through the intersection. Very interesting, she thought to herself. A few minutes pass until she reaches her destination, a small local-owned market. She tossed her long wavy mess of hair up into a bun before she headed into the building. Her mind started to wonder as she went through the store picking up grocery items as if on auto-pilot. When the young woman was asked a question by the clerk at check-out she was brought out of her random train of thought. Avery turned her attention to the teenage boy that looked like he was uncomfortable and laced her voice with a fake coat of sugar, "I'm sorry sweetie, what was the question?" She sensed nervousness coming from the boy standing in front of her when he replied, "would you like paper or plastic ma'am?" Her smile lessened a bit before she told him, "Paper will be fine, but please don't ma'am me I'm 24 it makes me feel old." With that she took the bags from him after he hastily load the goods and sauntered out of the store.

She opened her door to see a hurricane of disorder that took place during the week. After setting her groceries in the fridge she took to gathering all of the articles of clothing that were flung around the apartment. Then throwing her collection of items in to the washing machine, she proceeded peel off her clothes and undergarments to add them into the load. Avery headed to her bathroom after hearing the machine timer start to tick away. She took a moment to admire her appearance in the large oval mirror while she waited for the shower to heat up to a reasonable temperature.

Her vibrant blue eyes stood out in contrast with her smooth olive toned skin. The baby fat that was prominent during the early years of college melted away to reveal prominent cheeks with a soft yet defined jaw line. Her dark hair was earlier released from its messy bun to cascade down in a curtain of waves to just below her ample chest. Her small waistline contrasted with the generous curve of her derriere which led to strong toned long legs. Avery was somewhat critical of the accentuated curved hourglass shape that she had worked on in strenuous hours at the gym to lessen. She blamed her genes, her mother was a succubus that fell in love a human, her father. She has the spitting image of her mother and she knew that the prominent female attributes came from the non-human half of the gene pool. Her appearance made her life mildly irritating because of the mostly unwanted attention from the opposite sex but it did come in handy with her second job, bartending.

Satisfied with her critique she hopped into the shower only to curse slightly when she discovered the water was a touch too hot for her bare skin. The heat relaxed the tense knots in her back causing a sigh of relief. She quickly scrubbed herself clean with her strawberry scented body wash, shampoo and conditioner. Doing a hurried rub down with her towel, Avery headed to her closet to grab a black tank top, grey skinny jeans, and black lace bra and panties. The racy undergarments gave her an additional confidence boost that would be needed for work. She ran the towel over her hair to get rid of the excess water before heading back to the bathroom. She wiped off her smudged eye makeup that ran while in the shower. Deemed her clean face as acceptable she headed into the kitchen. She added the dishes from the sink to the dishwasher then proceeded to wipe down the counters. After starting the dishwasher she snatched a large green apple from the bag in the refrigerator. Wandering into the small living room she grabbed the remote to the T.V. and stole a large bite out of the apple before pressing the on button. The T.V came to life with a reporter from the local news discussing the illness affecting the children in the area.

She took notice of this issue when the second child was emitted at the hospital. It broke her heart that someone so young was dealing with a life threatening ailment with little hope. She had been looking around the hospital trying to find a natural cause and came up empty. This only left one other option, supernatural cause. Due to her family history she knew about the supernatural since birth, the irony was that her father was a hunter, Joe Thorne. Her father, like any hunter taught his daughter about ins and outs of hunting and gave her a handwritten book of everything he knew in case she got in a bind. She knew how to hunt fairly well but chose to go school for nursing to establish some normalcy. Avery glanced at the green digital numbers that were displayed on the cable box, 5:30 p.m. Time to go, she thought as she finished her apple and grabbed her purse off the counter. Almost walking out of the house without shoes, she grabbed the first pair near the front door, a pair of edgy black ankle boots. With her keys in hand, purse over her shoulder and a fresh face she headed out to her car.

Her baby always brought a smile to her face. She slid into the cushioned seat with ease and put the keys in the ignition, the car roared to life. She left the windows down for the ride over to the bar to help dry her damp hair. By the time she got into the bar parking lot her hair was a windblown wavy mess, deeming her hair unreasonable she threw it up into a high ponytail then applied a little mascara in the mirror. She secured her baby with her keys and strutted inside the bar 'Town Tavern'. The dark interior had few windows and various neon lights that advertised the different brews available. When heading into the back towards the kitchen she was greeted by the owner, Hank. Hank was a good-natured man of few words, a contagious smile and warm brown eyes. "Hey Ave, early as usual. How's your day been?" The young woman gave the older man a genuine smile before answering, "Oh you know the usual, errands and working on my baby." Her face showed the pride she had for her Hemi, the older male just shook his head and chuckled, "I swear you are in love with that car, you should devote some of that time to a boyfriend missy." Avery was used to Hank's pushing about a boyfriend, mainly due to him having a son her age, Don. Sweet guy but too pure of heart for her. The brunette arched an eyebrow, "Who needs a boyfriend when I have you Hank?," she replied playfully and winked while walking away to put away her things and grab an apron.

The first hour and a half of her shift consisted of double checking inventory, stocking the bar with clean glasses, rolling silverware in napkins, and cleaning off the tables in preparation for the night. She turned on the radio for the overhead speakers and started serving the first few customers that came in. As the night picked up Hank joined her behind the bar. Avery's interest peeked when she noticed the two strangers from the classic impala she encountered earlier. She ran drinks out to the tables while Hank held down the fort. While out on the floor she made brief eye contact with the older stranger, before turning her attention to some guys that flagged her down at the left corner table by the entrance. "Hi, welcome to the Town Tavern my name is Avery what can I get for you guys tonight?" The bigger male out of the group smirked and said flirtatiously "A pitcher of beer on special with four cups and it coming," he leaned forward then continued, "maybe a little later we could have something extra." At the end of the comment the customer made an obvious once over her body with his eyes.

Avery visibly cringed at the lame pick up line and brushed off the comment casually, "okay I will you all that pincher and I'm sorry we don't serve 'something extra' on the menu," using air quotes for emphasis on his earlier terminology. With that interaction over she turned around only to almost run into the strangers that recently ventured in. "Oh! I'm sorry about that, welcome to the Town Tavern feel free to sit down at the bar or any available table and I will be right with you," she gave a curt nod before heading to the bar to grab a few orders. The two males approached the bar and waited until the older male could get the brunette's attention. She gave the orders to Hank for the tables and turned her attention to the intriguing pair, "so I'm Avery and what can I do for you gentlemen tonight?" A devilishly smile spreading across her lips as she waited for a reply. The older male raised an eyebrow then gave what she assumed to be his best panty-dropping smile and said gruffly, "Well I am Dean and this here is Sam and we are looking for the owner, Hank. We have a few things to discuss about the strange occurrences going on in the town." The dark haired female tilted her head to the side and furrowed a skeptical brow. "You guys aren't cops, at least not any I would recognize from around here, but the big guys is right here," at the end of her statement she clasped her hand on Hank's shoulder. Once she caught his eye she had a silent communication with him gesturing towards the back with her blue eyes. Hank nodded showing he understood, he gestured for the two males to follow him "come on fellas, I was someone like you all to show up."

The young woman focused her attention on filling the orders and taking care of the customers to prevent her mind from wondering about the topic the men were discussing in the back. Hours pass as she continued to serve the customers, bring out beverages and foods, and score some good tips with a little mindless flirting. As the time started to approach one in the morning she started to prep the bar for closing and calling rides for the regulars that were a little too intoxicated. The last customer left at fifteen after one, she let out a sigh and leaned against the door after she locked it. The men still haven't come out of the owner's office in the back. "Well time to shut things down," she muttered to no one in particular and strolled over to the bar. After a few seconds of rummaging through the shelves she thought the object of her search, her iPod. Hank didn't really appreciate Ava having the small piece of technology on hand at the bar because of the high possibility of it getting stolen, but through mild convincing the older man caved to her request as long as she only used it when she was closing.

Scrolling through the seemingly endless list of songs, the brunette found one that peaked her interest. 'La Tortura' by Shakira flooded her earbuds, as soon as the song started Ava started her closing duties. Dancing around the empty establishment, she wiped off the counters and grabbed the last few classes to run them in the dishwasher with the other dinnerware used during the night. After the machine started rumbling with life as it used pressurized water on the dishes, she headed out back to the bar to do inventory and wipe down the bar. A familiar beat came through earbuds that she could not resist moving her body to, she blamed her Latina genes for that.

 _Yo soy loca con mi tigre loca, loca loca!_

 _Soy loca con mi tigre loca, loca, loca!_

 _Yo soy loca con mi tigre (loca, loca, loca)_

 _Soy loca con mi tigre_

 _El esta por mi_

 _Y por ti borro_

 _Eso que tu tienes to-o!_

 _Y yo ni un quiqui_

Apparently forgetting about the secret meeting that was being held by her boss, she had begun softly singing and moving her hips in way that would put Shakira to shame. Midway through the song she turned to come face to face with the strangers and her boss who had been intently watching. The young woman had been caught by her boss before dancing in the bar afterhours but not with company. Ava yanked out the earbuds before nervously laughing and made eye contact with Hank, "Well um, the bar is done and clean and the dishes are ready for tomorrow. So I am going to head home." She tried to brush past the group of men to escape the awkward atmosphere but cursed under her breath when Hank called her back into the main bar area. "Hey Ave, you should stick around because I think you can help these boys out." Avery rolled her head to the side before sighing and turned on her heel to head back into the room. With her arms crossed and her blue eyes trained on her boss, "what's the situation?"


End file.
